An information processing apparatus collectively refers to all apparatuses that process data/information through various processes by consuming energy such as electricity, to thereby perform various functions as required by a user. The information processing apparatus is not limited to typical computers, and includes home appliances such as washing machines, refrigerators and dishwashers, set-top boxes, A/V devices such as optical media players and Televisions (TVs), personal computers and mobile devices such as mobile phones and Portable Media Players (PMPs) and other apparatuses of various forms and features to meet user's needs.
In line with the development of technology and increasing user demand, the information processing apparatus may not only operate solely, but also communicate with at least one external apparatus to share and exchange data with the external apparatus. In particular, wired communication is available for communication between two or more apparatuses, but information processing apparatuses such as mobile devices of which portability is important, generally employ wireless communication.
Information processing apparatuses include a wireless communication module for exchanging data with external apparatuses. The wireless communication module transmits data with preset transmission power to thereby simultaneously maximize a transmission range and to enable communication interface with a plurality of external apparatuses within the transmission range. Upon receipt of a signal value from an external apparatus that receives data, the information processing apparatus determines a modulation and coding method suitable for transmission of data, and transmits data based on the received signal value.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.